When an immortal prankster gets bored
by JaxTheKuroKitsune
Summary: Bad stuff will happen to those involved. As we all know, Naruto has a pretty good healing factor. Add in the Uzumaki constitution and long life and Godlike strength then you have an immortal badass who happens to be bored. Good thing for Karakura and its' residents, Naruto is going to get involved. Too bad they have to deal with the hier of the Icha and 'Prankster King from Hell".
1. Prologue

Naruto had a few things that could decribe him depending on who you asked. Sadly, there are only 4 people to ask, and one is Naruto himself. One universal description would be "Complete knucklehead and utterly unpredictable." Well, at least in his childhood. I mean, once you get past 10,000 years you would think that you can say that you're not as stupid or that people could predict what you are going to do right?

Nope, this is Naruto we are talking about here. If anything, its only gotten worse as time went on. He picked up a bunch of his friends quirks as time went on. First was Ero-sennin's Icha Icha Paradise writings. Kakashi's excuses and mask (He loved the mask under the mask trick). Shikamaru's laziness and cloud watching. Anko's exhibitionist tendancies. He even picked up Sasuke's Hn just for shits and giggles.

Funny as hell when he would Hn something Sasuke would say during one of their millenial fights. Yeah, the Teme is still alive and kicking. Apparently both the Kami and the Shinigami were bored as hell and decided to take an extended vacation of dimension hopping. So as the most overpowered people on the planet, He and Sasuke were appionted honerary Kami and Shinigami. Yeah yeah, Sasuke and I. Who cares about grammar anyways? Well, Sasuke went full lazy and made an orginization to do his job for him. Too bad the Teme wouldn't tell him what the orginization's name was. Whatever, it isn't like that will mater at all.

Well, he couldn't really blame the two of them for wanting a vacation. Naruto was bored as hell. Fighting Sasuke at a fake Valley of the end didnt come for another year or so. No one to fight ever since Madara was killed. Too bad we didn't think of how he was a sore loser. I mean, who would of thought the asshole would have Chibaku Tensei'ed the hell out of the 5 major villages just before we beheaded him?

Naruto walked into a small town and pulled out a small booklet "Hmm, Karakura town. This should be good for a century or two." Naruto said with a smile on his face. He really was bored. As in, ready to go live with Sasuke just to relieve the boredom that was his life right now.

'Nah, I'll just begin to write another edition to the series.' Naruto thought to himself. He nodded his head in agreement with himself and preformed something known to be able to pierce through even a silencing barrier, the voice of Youth "YOSH, TOO THE ONSEN!"

Naruto ran off into the sunset of Karakura town determined to find the nearest female onsen in order to do reaserch the his famous book series Icha Icha Paradice, which is large enough to be its' own book store. He was detirmined to find an unbelievably beautiful chick that would spark a new chapter of the series.

* * *

Naruto found a local Onsed to conduct his eternal reaserch on. There was one inhabitent to this local onsen, but her beauty more then made up for the lack of female beauties. She had long purple hair the went down her back in a pony tail and her dark skin accented her hair well. She was well endowed in all of the right areas and naturally gave off a vibe of sexy. ' _Too bad the steam blocked some of the best view..._ ' Naruto thought too himself.

He sent out a small bit of chakara and caused a small amout of wind to blow the offenting steam away from the beauty. She quickly opened her eyes revieling cat like pupils and stood up from the water, looking around for the small amout of reiatsu she just sensed in the air. Was a hollow attacking a plus? She quickly Shunpo'ed away without warning, heading back to Urahara's shop to ask him if any hollows or shinigami recently appeared in Karakura town.

Naruto was shocked. ' _What speed'_ Naruto thought to himself. He hadn't seen speed that fast since he fought his dad out of boredom. Hey, having the Shinigami as a best friend can have its own benifits. Well, it doesnt seem to be quite instantaneus, but it came pretty damn close. Naruto started to walk in the direction he felt the dark beauty dissapear, creating a few kage bunshin along the way in order to find decent lodging as well as set up a few pranks along the way. He would start out easy, well easy for him that is. He did paint the most important monument in the most powerful ninja village ever in broad daylight wearing 'kill me orange'. Oh this town has no idea what it is in for...

* * *

 **A/N well, first story. I know I am tired of seeing those few words appear across the screen as I load up a fanfiction. Just bear with me as updating will be random. The length of the chapters will definitally increace as I find my groove and get better and faster at typing without errors. I will attempt to have a minimal ammount of mistakes in my writing as I find nothing more of a turn off that reading a fic with so many simple errors in the writing. I _WILL_ mess up on personalities but hopefully the humor I will inject into this story as well as the pranks Naruto will pull in order to drive everyone up the wall will compensate. Oh, i can't wait until I get Naruto into the Seireitei... Hopefully an actual chapter will be up by Monday... No promises but chapter length will go up to around 5-10k per chap depending how much I want the chapter out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I would like to thank all of the people who faved and followed the story. Just the prologue and already 57 follows, 42 favorites, 5 reviews, 2 communties and then to top it all off, 630 views. I leginimatly cried when I checked back on the story on Sunday morning, you guys are awesome...**

 **PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED THE STORY**

Acerblazer Astrefernal Captain Cranch ConnectFire611 Cyprixus DrakePL Eddyonline EnglishKitsune Firo Zero Claw IPROI Jensblond KirafudaRoy Kmon13 Lightningblade49 Link0011 Reaper74Kill RikudoNaruto1 Ryner510 Shiki Ouji sama SjKaiser ThatCrazyBrit94 XxlETHEREALlxX applebeecool caablacklight colonelchainsaw goodguywithanevilmind hokahey4362 hunterrylee ivan0061509 jerome16 jprice410 lucianourg molly20009 naruchan84 oleg212 omikel snoidragonz vbedard50 wolfmoon30 zero02 zinncy

I would like to thank all of the people who faved on just the prologue...

 **People who followed the story will be posted in next chapter, don't want to be accused of fluffing up the story with the A/N...**

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of Karakura town, hands interlocked behind his head.

"Hmm, so many good targets..." he stated with a look of concentration on his whiskered face. There was a random shopkeeper overpricing his food just because he could. Naruto was reminded of his childhood because of that one.

Then there was a lanky teen with orange hair fighting off a whole gang by himself. Naruto was slightly impressed by the teen as he watched the teen ask one of the gang members in his sight what the glass in his hand was for.

"U-um, it was for the girl that died here" One of the gang members guessed. The teen got a look on his face then slammed his foot into the gang members face.

"RIGHT ANSWER!" the teen shouted as he broke the guys face his his foot.

Ok, Naruto liked the guy now. Asking someone a question and then kicking them in the face because they answered right? That counted as a prank in his book and thus was a challenge towards him.

Ok, so the teen didn't challenge him but the fact that it was funny and could be classified as a prank on the guy so as the "Prankster King from Hell", it was his not so sacred duty to top all pranks preformed by someone else.

' _Well, I could always unleash the **Hare** **m no Jutsu** upon him in the form of rabid Fangirls...' _ Naruto thought to himself as gave a sinister smirk in the teens direction.

 **"Naruto... that is cruel even by my standards and I'm the king of hell..."** Kurama said in his mind. Yeah, the overgrown throw rag is still hitching a ride in his belly.

"Shut up Kurama, no one will ever out prank me. And I have something even more cruel that I am going to do to you just because of your Treasonous words toward my pranks." Naruto projected into his mind. He felt the Fox give an involuntary shiver at all of the things he could do to him. What was he supposed to do, fight the Kami?

 _ **"For your punishment, you will be kawaii for 7 days... and in the real world."**_ Naruto shouted with his Kami voice into his mind. Kurama gave off a howl that slowly went higher in pitch as the great bijuu was shrunk down to the size of a young Akamaru.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared directly in front of Naruto, slowly dispersing to reveal a pissed off Kurama small enough to fit on top of Naruto's head. He picked up the growling fox and placed him right in the middle of his head.

 **"I hate you so much right now..."** said a notably more high pitched Kurama from his spot on Naruto's head. Naruto mearly gave off a satisfied smirk and walked down the street, passing by the unfortionate teen about to be tortured until He got bored with him.

"Hey gaki, what's your name?" Naruto said as he suddenly stopped just as he passed by the smouldering teen.

The teen looked at the strange man that just asked him for his name.

"My name is Ichigo, what's yours old man?"

Naruto smirked at him and replied "Nice name strawberry-chan, mine's Naruto..." he then continued to walk away whisling happily as he planned out the future pranks about to christen this land.

Kurama merely gave the unfortunate boy a pitying look as Naruto walked away.

* * *

"IT MEANS ONE WHO PROTECTS YOU ASSHOLE FISHCAKE!" Ichigo yeled at Naruto's back, confused at the look the fox on the guy's was giving him. Wait... did that fox have bunny ears? Holy crap it did. Priceless... Orihime would have cuddled the hell out of that fox bunny thing.

And why did that fox look like it was pitying him...

Oh well, it isn't like the fox was signing his death warrant for him.

Too bad Ichigo had no idea just how right he was with that statement...

* * *

Naruto walked into an apartment building where one of his clones had bought out an apartment for living quarters. Hopefully, the building wouldn't be destroyed in a few days...

Ah, who was he kidding. The damn thing will probably be missing an entire wall by morning with his luck with things like this.

He took out the key that the close gave him just before the clone dispelled and he open the door to his apartment.

There wasn't much in the place but it was more than enough for someone who could sleep on the forest floor and still be comfy. Pretty much just a bathroom, a bed, a couch, dresser, and a tv. Not much, but it was something.

Sasuke would probably have rented out the most expensive apartment (penthouse) in the damn city then still complain about the service. No one was going to catch him being a noble prick no matter what happens. Pretty easy, to be caught being noble prick then you had to be a noble prick in the first place.

Naruto crashed onto the lone couch. As long as he wan't woken up in the middle of the night everything would be fine...

He sighed and created a few clones that were ordered to go off and set up a few early morning presents for the other inhabitants except for one lone clone sent off to find a good ramen shop...

Heh, no one could laugh at him anymore when he called Ramen the food of the Gods...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, was longer but my computer crashed once I got to the A/N. Sadly, it happened once I binged for 3 hours on the damn thing and was up to 3k... Oh, well, at least I have the next chapter all planned out. Next chappie should be out on Thursday and at least double length of this one. Ichigo becoming a shinigami and Orihime being attacked are going to be on the same night now because I feel like torturing Naruto... Might start a new story where Naruto travels back in time because he was bored and turned his 11 year old self life into a videogame as well as Sasuke's. Thoughts? I would update both of the stories so nobody would have to worry about abandonment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, so I would like to ask the guest that contributes nothing to the story to please not comment. I mean, "More like 'When an immortal prankster gets bored nothing happens and he gets spanked like a little girl" contributes nothing. However, If you have something to contribute to my writing like the guest that pointed out a flaw with constructive criticism, please review the story or pm me. On that note, if you just decide to post something stupid as a guest, I have moderate guest reviews on so it won't be accepted.**

 **The poll for whether or not to start the videogame!Naruto and Videogame!Sasuke has been posted on my profile page right at the top. There was a question on if it would be like SAO or The Gamer. It would mostly be The Gamer but who says that Kami!Naruto won't be bored and throw Videogame!Naruto into a SAO like game as training...**

 **In response to "Only one problem"s question on why people go for the Eons old Naruto is because it is more appealing if you wish for a more overpowered Naruto. I think making Sasuke and Naruto gods wouldn't make as much sense for what is going to happen in the story I am writing if they just went to another dimension. Just depends on the story as I have found lots of "Madara revenge Kamui that sends Naruto into another dimension" stories, you just have to look a little. I would like to thank you for the CONSTRUCTIVE criticism that you sent me. I know that I am not the best with structural grammar in my stories and I hope it will improve in the near future.**

 **The plan for the Story updates if the poll returns positive is that This story will update on Thursday or Friday and the other story will update on Mondays or maybe Tuesday if I am busy with Boy Scouts.**

 **AND HERE IS THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THE** **STORY! And it has more than doubled since I updated last time so I thanks you all so much!**

1speedreader1, ARSLOTHES, Acerblazer, Amusingly Disturbed, Arashina, Auto The Robotic Polar Bear, Bionic Exorcist, Br2nd66, Caballero dragon de oscuridad, Cadriona Morningwing, Captain Cranch, Ciarle, ConnectFire611, Crostos, CynicalJinx, Darknesdra, Devil Hunter22, Eddyonline, Firo Zero Claw, Foxsky2015, Freedom fighter 831, Gabrielus Prime, Galaxy Blaze, HeartlessNobody13, IPROI, Ice Night, Jensblond, KirafudaRoy, KnightcrowSAE, KnightmareSoldier, LeroyallenXnaruto, Lunarstar9875, Mas2009, Noxan1, Panther7229, PoliticsRbad, Reader-of-Many, ReapersFrost, Rebmul, RevampedAtol, RikudoNaruto1, Ryner510, Sageofchaos, Shadowtalon62, Shaxoom, Shigure Toshiro, Shiki Ouji sama, Sirifoulous, SjKaiser, Slycutter, ThatCrazyBrit94, Thorn333, ToiletBrushCat, Trilose, Trololol123, WildWind1855, XT3100, YamamotoRyu, almightyironman, anikong, assault93, awstinu, broken57, caablacklight, chandrallc, colonelchainsaw, 654, damirpetrovic1977, darkflyer531, darkfox2357, dominator088, edgar12345, firebluebird2006, goodguywithanevilmind, higiro, hokahey4362, holydragon0, hunterrylee, infernogates, insanemaelstorm, ivan0061509, jerome16, jprice410, karl301, king claudius, laglie, leafoflife69, lucianourg, martin clark, molly20009, movielover312, njhnaruto, ntraveler, oleg212, perseus96, qeadwrsf, ragnrock kyuubi, , temple of the chaos raven thesagerk, tiger2567tre, unitydragon, wizeron, wjIV, wolfmoon30, zhurley, zinncy

 **I would like to thank my friend Zewing01 for being the first one to encourage me to write my fanfiction. I got him to be my alarm clock of sorts and he will poke me if I get lazy with my updates so don't worry about my laziness causing me to not update.**

 **AND ONTO THE CHAPTER FINALLY!**

* * *

The night wasn't very calm for Ichigo at the moment. First, a midget jumped into his room and ignored him when he tried to talk to her so he kicked her in the face, serves her right for ignoring him... Then, she uses some weird magic thingy to bind his arms behind his back, what was it called? Ki-something. Whatever.

After he broke out of that, he had tried to save his sisters and had to get stabbed through the chest by said midget in order to save them.

But oh no, it couldn't end there of course. Orihime had to be attacked by some snake hollow thing. Well, he thought it was a hollow. He couldn't really understand the Midget's Chappie drawings anyways.

He ran through the streets to Orihime's apartment complex where a hollow reading was. The Midget was running alongside him with her phone out and teaching him what to do in this situation.

"Ok, The way that you kill hollows is that you have to break its' mask. If you hit it anywhere else it will just regenerate or run away until it does." The Midget instructed him.

"Ok, got it. Aim for the mask, not the body. Thanks for the tip... Uhhh... What was your name again Midget?"

At this The Midget facefaulted right into the road. She quickly got up and yelled at him.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT MY NAME WAS YOU IDIOT. IT'S KUCHIKI RUKIA!" She yelled at him with a tick mark on her forehead.

'WELL, I MUST NOT HAVE HEARD YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SO SHORT!" Ichigo yelled back at her. "Wait, I don't have time for this. Orihime is in danger right now!" Ichigo ran off to Orihime's apartment with Rukia following behind him.

* * *

Naruto was happy. He was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen with an Uzumaki special in front of him. Take the large bowl the quadruple it then you have the Uzumaki spacial.

He broke the chopsticks apart quickly with a happy grin on his face.

"Itadakimasu" He yelled ans he pulled the delicious ramen to his mouth. It went into his mouth...

 _ **BOOM**_

Naruto was woken from his dream as one of the walls of his apartment was blown to bits, covering him and Kurama (Who was on his chest) with pits of plaster and drywall.

A weird snake thing with a hole in his chest got up and screeched into the opening in his wall it just made. It slithered through the gap and sounds of fighting came through the opening.

Naruto slowly got up and his eyes turned into a deep red with a vertical slit in the middle. His hair shadowed his eyes as they glowed through the shadows creating a scary look as his mask covered the bottom half of his face.

 _ **"WHO THE FUCK JUST INTERRUPTED MY ICHIRAKU RAMEN DREAM!"**_ Naruto yelled to the heavens as he ran through the hole in his wall.

* * *

Sasuke heard a yell in the distance that was unmistakably his pseudo-kinda-brother. He gave off a shudder as he just thought about the only other time he heard that yell.

 **Flashback no Jutsu**

Sasuke was pissed. Well, what else was new.

His idiot teammate was still asleep and it was the first day they were given God status as the old Kami and Shinigami went off on their inter-dimensional honeymoon/vacation. Naruto really needed to get up and get to work on being Kami.

He reached over and gave the dobe a poke. Nope, nothing.

Well, he asked for this. Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out a storage scroll. Naruto made a bunch for him in return to Sasuke giving him ramen. Seriously, the Dobe was way to obsessed with the cheap crap. Ramen was cheap, unlike some delicious Tomatoes... At least ramen wasn't sweet. Then he wouldn't even touch the stuff, and he needed to touch it to use it as payment.

The storage scroll was filled with ice cold water in case a fire broke out. Well, looks like it was getting a different use today...

Sasuke had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he held it over the Dobe and sent his chakra through the item dumping ice cold water on the sleeping Kami.

Naruto was woken quickly and his eyes Kyuubified. His hair shadowed his eyes which were glowing and he had a red aura surrounding him.

 _ **"WHO THE FUCK JUST INTERRUPTED MY ICHIRAKU RAMEN DREAM!"**_ The Dobe yelled out as he pulled out a special tri-pronged Kunai.

* * *

Sasuke sent out a small prayer to the unfortunate soul who just awakened Kami's wrath. Literally.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the glowing figure that slowly walked through the hole in the wall he just made by hitting the Hollow through that wall. The figure came into view as he stepped into the streetlight. It was the same guy he ran into earlier today. He had blond hair and red, slitted eyes. His forehead had a metal plated headband with a stylized leaf on it and his lower face was covered with a mask and he had on a cool cloak with flames at the bottom of it. Oh hey, it was that Naruto guy that he met earlier.

Wait, was he the one who just let out that yell? It sounds like he was pretty pissed right now. Naruto looked at him with those weird red eyes.

 _ **"Did you just hit that thing through my wall?"**_ The blond asked him. A huge pressure appeared and forced Ichigo to his knees and knocked out Rukia. Ichigo gave a small nod with a scared look on his face.

 ** _"Thought so..."_**

Ichigo was suddenly hit in the back by a second Naruto the appeared behind him and kicked him through the wall he just hit the hollow through. Blood ran into his eyes as he forehead was cut from the drywall and he was caked in dust. He was stopped when he hit the bed in the apartment.

 **"You don't even know how badly you just fucked up kid..."** A voice said next to him. There was the bunny-fox from earlier.

He landed next to the fox's hiding spot when Naruto punted him through the wall. The fox had his orange fur poofed up and was hiding underneath the bed.

Naruto stepped through the gap and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

 **A/N Woo, Sasuke finally makes an appearance. tell me what you think about the story.**


	4. NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER

**A/N Announcement! Will replace with actual chapter when I can**

 **I have not updated and will not be able to update all week until next week because my friend got me in trouble for doing something stupid.**

 **I was going on a marching band field trip and I would be gone all lunch so we had to pack our own lunch and leave it in the Band/Orchestra room so we could eat when we got back. My friend in orchestra saw my lunch and took it and left it in a class that I wasn't going to be in that day. Then I spent an hour going through all the lost and founds in the school while I was starving as I hadn't eaten that day yet. When I got home, my Mom grounded me for losing my lunchbox so I could only sneak this small update in for now and I will update next Thursday and post the new story on Monday next week.**

 **In other news, the poll came back with: 6 people for starting the story now, 6 for not caring either way, and 0 for not starting the new story. So looks like I will have 2 stories going from now until I finish (Unless you want more). I am so happy, I have 5,222 views, 176 followers, 32 reviews, and 125 favorites. All of you are awesome and sorry for the non-update on the story.**

 **As a small consolation prize, The Holy Log will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

 **See you all in the next update,  
~Jax**


	5. Teaser Chapter

**No, you are not seeing thing... I have finally updated this story!**

 **Yeah, my computer finally gave out and school became a bunch of hardasses and blocked this website. But don't worry, I found a way past that so I can begin to write this again.**

 **Sorry for the wait, but here's the chappie!**

* * *

Ichigo was in a bad situation at the moment. He tried to fight back against the blond, but quickly realized that was a very bad idea. 'Damnit! What can I do to beat him?' Ichigo yelled in his head as he was flung through another wall and crashed into the one behind it, leaving an Ichigo sized indentation in the wall.

Naruto walked through the new hole in the wall with his hair shadowing his eyes. The blond flexed his right hand and thin wires glinted in the moonlight. Suddenly, Ichigo was picked up from the ground and spun through the air before being drug through the wall he was just grabbed from. Ichigo strained against the wires, but they held firm. Ichigo got an arm loose and slashed at the wires with his new Zanpakutō. To his surprise, his Zanpakutō hit the wires and clanged against it, not even scratching them.

"Good luck with that Gaki, I'm flowing my chakra through those. They are now strong enough to cut through steel with ease. Hell, it's a miracle that it wasn't your blade that was cut up instead!" Naruto yelled at the orange haired teen. Ichigo's eyes widened at this and he looked at his blade in worry. Sure enough, the bladed edge of his oversized cleaver had small chips gouged out of it.

Naruto gained a sadistic smirk on his face before flexing his right hand again, causing Ichigo to decorate yet another wall with his body.

"Fancy yourself a swordsman do you? How about I introduce you to a blade very special to me..." Naruto said as he pulled the giant scroll off of his back and slam the bottom of the scroll onto the ground.

Ichigo climbed out of his hole in the wall and readied his blade at Naruto, mentally preparing himself to a tough fight.

Suddenly, Naruto was covered in a cloud of white smoke that let off a poof sound.

* * *

Rukia rushed into the room where she had seen Ichigo thrown into. She looked around and scanned her surrounding, sighting am out of place patch of orange under the single bed in the room. She walked over warily and dropped down to the floor to get a better look at the puff of orange.

 **"Don't give me away girlie, hiding for my life right now!"** The puff ball yelled at her. She gave out a small squeal and grabbed the orange ball of fluff and cuddled it.

"Ohhhhh, you're so cute! You even have little ears that look like a bunnie's ears!" Rukia yelled out. Kurama started to claw at her with little success due to his current position and lack of leverage.

 **"I hand me woman! I am the great Kyūbi no Kitsune and I demand the proper respect!"** Kurama yelled out in indignation, still struggling against the petite Shinigami.

* * *

Ichigo stared in shock at the giant blade that was slung over the blond's right shoulder. 'And Rukia tells me that MY blade is oversized...' Ichigo thought with a sweatdrop down the back of his head.

"Gaki, say hello to Kubikiribōchō!" Naruto said with a smirk. He slung the blade off of his shoulder and charged at the orange haired teen with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

* * *

 **A/N little teaser to celebrate my up and coming return! Ichigo gets thrown around like a rag doll while Rukia finds Chibi!Kurama hiding under the bed and reacts accordingly!**

 **ill update in 2 days for sure to make up for lost time.**

 **Ja ne**

 **~Jax**


	6. Important Notice

**Okay, important. I haven't been writing at all due to how busy i am, but I am feeling guilty about not writing to the hundreds of people that read my stories... If so much as 10 people per story say they want me to continue it, I will. That doesn't mean I will completely abandon the others it will just be an extremely long hiatus.**

 **Thanks for your continued support,  
~Jax**


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, so you guys really love this apparently... I got 2 pages of reviews saying that I should continue. Well, you guys will get it then. I would like to thank everyone that has liked or faved this story. I would put all of your names in there, but there are over 400 sooooooo... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible.**

* * *

Ichigo was not happy with his current situation. Although, he doubts that anyone would. Getting smacked around by a weird blond guy wearing a facemask while he was yelling nonsense about 'his precious Ichiraku ramen' wouldn't make many people's bucket list. Adding to the fact that he _just_ got his powers and had no idea what was happening...

Naruto was not happy with his current situation either. He just got woken up from one of his rare Ichiraku Ramen dreams. Adding to that he had to lay the smackdown on some brat that smashed his wall in while simultaneously having to keep from killing him. He could always just bring him back to life if he wanted (and he would), but it was just extra work. At least it gave him an excuse to get out Kubikiribocho.

Ichigo grunts as he is slammed through yet another wall by the pissed blond, almost dropping his sword as he did so.

"Come on gaki, at least make this _interesting_ " Naruto complained as he picked at his ear, Kubikiribocho slung onto his shoulder. Ichigo just glares at him. "INTERESTING?!" he yells, getting up from crater in the wall.

Naruto yawns at this. "Yep, at least make me beating your face in interesting, I'm about to pass out from boredom... You know what, that doesn't sound half bad. Hey, I'll stop kicking you around if you let me stay at your place for a while, seeing as you trashed mine and I'm too tired to fix it." Naruto said, sealing his sword away.

Ichigo sweatdrops again at this, putting his blade down at his side. "Uhhhhh, sure?" he says in confusion, staring at the guy that just a second ago punted him through like 5 separate walls.

"Cool, lead on Strawberry-chan." Naruto says, stretching his arms over his head. 'Wonder what's happening with Kurama, I can hear his yells from here...' Naruto wonders as he walks behind the confused substitute. 'Oh well, his problem not mine...'

* * *

Kurama was not happy with his current situation. He was currently getting manhandled by a midget yelling about 'Usagi' and this did not amuse him. He is the king of hell and the most powerful of all the Bijuu he was to be respected! But nooooooo, some midget obsessed with Usagi and cuteness just _has_ to cuddle him into her completely flat chest. It would have made him feel much better if she at least had some goods there, but Naruto's luck just had to rub off on him...

Rukia was happy with her current situation. She just found the cutest little kitsune that has Usagi ears! She couldn't help but to cuddle it. Was it talking to her or something? She didn't care, too busy muttering about how cute it was with its Usagi ears.

* * *

 **A/N okay, so I'm gonna put out some small chapters like this until we get to the part where they invade the Seireitei. Then I will make them longer but i will be doing a few skips past the more meaningless things so we can get there faster.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
